Platinum
by Purple Pearl Voice 35
Summary: When the young Spirit of Joy, Platinum, runs away from her sisters to explore the human world, she comes across Jack Frost, the misheivous Winter Spirit. They become friends and, over time, lovers. Platinum eventully becomes friends with the other Guardians and agrees to help fight Pitch. Join Platinum and others in my second fanfic! Read, reveiw, and enjoy. HIATUS
1. The Meeting of Two Spirits

**Hey guys, here's my new fanfic, Platinum!**

**This story came into my head one night while thinking about my other fanfic, Ice Pearl. I got the idea of an OC perfect for Jack Frost. **

**I do not own anything except my OC.**

-Platinum Prov-

"Oh come, I'm perfectly capable of going out into the human world on my own!" I shouted to my twin sisters, Diamond and Pearl.

"Platinum, your still not strong enough to control yourself without slicing something up with your hair," Diamond said, tucking a strand of her straight, bright blue hair behind her ear. Pearl nodded in agreement. Pearl had hot pink, curly hair that, like Diamond's, nearly reached the floor. Her rosy pink eyes stared into my gray ones.

"Even though you are the Spirit of Joy and you want spread it everywhere, the answer is no," Pearl said, a little less sternly than Diamond's. Pearl knows that I'm still a sensitive spirit, which means I could get upset real easily. Diamond, on the other hand, didn't care.

"This is so not far! I almost fifteen and about to become immortal. You two can't tell me what to do anymore and treat me like a child!" I shouted again and stormed out of the room and into my bedroom. After a few minutes, I silently open the window and sneak out. My bare feet hit the cool ground outside the manor. I smile and levitate of the ground. I fly out into the night sky, my silvery white braids flapping behind me.

Flying over a town, I grinned even wider. I might just stay here, I thought. Landing in the middle of the of the town, people walked by, not even looking at her. Well, that's because they can't see or hear her.

-Rise of the Guardians-

Jack Frost flew through the air, spreading snow and frost everywhere. He landed at the park, where met up with some of the other kids... the ones that could see him.

"Jack! Your here!" Jamie Bennett said, running over and hugging Jack around the middle. Jack laughed and ruffled his hair. "Good to see you again, Jamie," he said.

Six other kids see Jack and hurry over to greet him. They all were wearing their winter clothes, some with snow on them from snowball fights. They invited Jack over for another round they were about to start. And just like that, Jack hit first and the battle began.

Snow flew in every which way, hitting everyone except Jack, who was a pro at this. Suddenly, a snowball hit Jamie in the back of the head. He turned to face his attacker, but saw no one. Only a large oak tree. He goes around the tree, then looks up. He did this several times, but could not find the thrower.

"What's up, Jamie?" asked Jack. He walks over and places his free hand on Jamie's shoulder, the other still holding his staff.

"A snowball hit me in the back of the head and when I turn around, there's no one there. And when I looked around, still there is no one," Jamie said, pointing at the tree where the snowball was thrown. The other kids come over to see what's going on. One of them looks up into the branches just as something big shifted. "Look, in the branches! Something moved! And it was big, too." she announced. Everyone looked up. Jack let go of Jamie and floated up into the branches. He doesn't find anything.

"What do you see, Jack?" Jamie asked. Jack looked down and shrugged. "I don't see anyth-" he began, before a snowball hit him in the face.

The kids gasped. Someone is in the tree, but they can't who it is. Then, the kids giggled. "Okay, who's up here? Show yourself!" Jack said, grasping his staff. He saw something move and dart out of the tree. Jack followed and saw a girl standing near the edge of the forest. He landed and slowly began to walk toward the girl, the group of kids and Jamie following behind him. She stood in the shadows of the woods, so it was hard to make out her features. She had her hands behind her back and was leaning against a tree. She was smiling.

"Who are you?" Jack asked. The girl tilted her head to one side.

"You can see me?" she asked. Her voice was soft and gentle, like a melody.

"Yes." Jack was confused.

"And they can see me, too?"

The kids nodded. The girl took a step forward and into the light. She had white hair, like glowing platinum, that nearly touched the ground, tied into two braids. She had gray eyes and pale skin that seemed to slightly sparkle in the light like crystals. She wore a long sleeved white shirt, white pants under a white mini-skirt and barefoot. Around her neck, was a clear crystal.

"I'll tell you who I am... if you can catch me, Jack Frost," she said. Before Jack could respond, the girl levitated off the ground and took off like a rocket into the woods.

"Hey!" Jack shouted and took off after her. The kids stood there, waiting for Jack to return.

The girl dart every which way, trying to throw Jack off course. But Jack was at her heels instantly. The girl turn over so she was flying backwards.

"You need to do better than that to catch a spirit like me, Jack!" she called.

"How do you know my name?" Jack asked. He continued to chase her, surprised that even though she wasn't looking, she didn't hit a single tree. Or so he thought.

The girl flipped back over at the wrong time. She hit a low branch with her leg, haven't gotten any time to fly over, and hit the ground, doing several flips before landing on her back. Jack flew down and landed next to the girl.

"Are you okay?" he asked, extending a hand to help her up. The girl nodded and allowed Jack to pull her up. She dusted off the snow and stared at Jack.

"I'm fine, just my leg needs some healing," she said, look down at her leg. Jack looked down, too, as she lift up her pant leg a little, reveling a slightly bleeding bruise that went from her knee to mid calf.

"Yikes, that's gotta hurt," Jack said. The girl shook her head. "It only hurts for about a five minutes, then it disappearing. My wounds heal fast," she explain, pulling her pant leg down again.

"So, may I ask what your name is?" Jack asked. He leaned on his staff as he waited for the young spirit- _She has to be a spirit_, Jack thought- to answer.

Finally, the girl cleared her throat and smiled, gray eyes gleaming with life. What she said next nearly caused Jack's staff to come out from under him and make Jack fall on his bottom.

"I am Platinum, the Spirit of Joy."


	2. The Spirit of Joy

"The Spirit of Joy!?" Jack cried. Platinum nodded.

"Yes. I also have sisters like me. Diamond is the Spirit of Courage and Pearl is the Spirit of Trust. We work together to help and protect kids... well, they never let me help."

Jack was confused. _The Spirit of Joy isn't allowed to help and protect kids because of her sisters? That's not right!_ Jack thought. He stared into Platinum's gray eyes and they stare right back into his icy blue ones. He saw sadness in the Joy Spirit's eyes.

"I really don't want to talk about this, Jack," she said, taking a step back. Jack knows an escape when he saw one. He needs to know what happened. Platinum turns a gets ready to take off when she feels a hand grab hers. She turns her head to face Jack. His skin felt like ice on hers.

"If there's anything I could do to help you, I will do whatever it is. I just need to know what happened." Jack said. Platinum's eyes lit up. She smiles and takes a step forward, slipping her hand into Jack's.

"Thank you, Jack. I'll tell you anything you want to know," she said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. They look at their joined hands and then at each other. Both of them have a slight bit of pink on their pale cheeks as they withdraw their hands and look away.

"Well, um... I best be going, then" Platinum said. She winks at Jack before taking off and flying away. Jack watches in awe how graceful the young spirit is and how fast she can move. "Wow," he says. Then, he turns and flies away to others.

"Well, did you get her?" Jamie asked. Jack shrugged. "She said her name is Platinum and she's actually the Spirit of Joy. Her sisters are the Spirit of Courage and the Spirit of Trust," Jack explains. The kids eyes are wide with surprise.

"Really?! I've heard that they are harder to spot than you and the Guardians!" Jamie exclaimed.

Jack chuckled. "Okay, who's ready to get pelted by snowballs?" he asked, forming a snowball in his hand. The kids ran in different directions as Jack chased them, throwing snowballs at them. They laughed and played until it was time for all of them to go. Jack walked with Jamie to his home and said good-bye.

Flying over the town, Jack was thinking about what had happened today. Especially Platinum. "I can't believe it. _The _Spirit of Joy. And her sisters are Courage and Trust," he said to himself. His heart leaped with joy and his insides got this tingly feeling inside. Jack never had this feeling in all his three hundred years. He can probably guess this is the feeling many humans get when they like someone a lot. Jack sighed. He wanted to see Platinum again.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something white and fast zip past and into the woods. It appeared to be glowing. Jack turned and followed. The woods were dark, so dark it was hard to fly through without bumping into a tree. Jack rounded a tree and saw the glowing white object. It floated to the edge of a cliff and touched the ground. The object shifted and dimmed, forming a human shape. The glowing stopped fully and revealed the figure. It was Platinum. Jack hid behind a tree and peeked out. Platinum's gray eyes are distant and longing. A cool breeze caused her silvery white braids to flap in the wind. The full moon came from behind the clouds and shined brightly. Platinum looked up.

"I know I did was wrong, but what choice did I have?" she spoke to the moon. "I'm the Spirit of Joy and I'm supposed to spread that joy to everyone. They wouldn't be happy if my sisters kept me locked up forever. I need to be free. Like Jack Frost."

Jack's eyes widen. She left to be free like he was! The moon's glow dimmed and went back to normal. Platinum sighed and took a step back, getting ready to take off. Suddenly, the ground beneath her cracked and she froze and looked down. If she moved, the ground with fall along with her.

Jack, seeing the fear in her eyes, slowly and quietly moved behind Platinum. When he was two feet away, he pointed his staff at her. He hooked the curve end around her waist. Platinum flinched at the touch and the cracks spread. Slowly and carefully, Jack pulled the staff towards him, pulling Platinum along with it. Her back touched Jack's chest and stopped there. Jack smiled.

"You okay, Platinum?" he asked. Platinum nodded. She turned around, the staff still around her waist. She hugged Jack. Jack, who still wasn't used to physical contact, stood there for a moment and then place an arm around her back. Platinum buried her head in Jack's blue hoodie. She didn't care how cold Jack's body was.

"Thank you. I was so scared, I thought I was going to die," she whispered.

"Your safe with me, Platinum," Jack whispered back. He dropped his staff and place his other arm around Platinum. Neither of them wanted to let go. They stood there in the woods, under the light of the moon.


	3. Pitch is back!

**Hey guys! Please read before going any further. I will be working on another fanfic ( created from the creative world called the Brain! lol) so I won't be working on this one for a while. I'll let you guys know when I posted the first chapter by placing a review on this story! **

**So here's Ch. 3! Until the next chapter... Read, review and enjoy! :)**

"Platinum, what did you do?!" Jack cried angrily. Platinum was confused. She had woken in the middle of a burning forest, Jack in the midst. He looked weak, from the heat of the fires. He tried blasting it away, but his powers were also weak, he can't even produce a single breeze. He glared at Platinum and blamed her for the fire, which was impossible because she can't produce fire, just light and joy, not even her slicing braids can do this.

"Jack, I swear it wasn't me. It's something else! You've got to believe me!" Platinum cried, eyes filling with tears. Jack suddenly shifted and grow darker. The scene around them went dark. In Jack's place was a tall dark figure. Platinum gasped, hand over her mouth.

The figure laughed coldly. "Poor, little Platinum, afraid of the one she desperately wants to be like. Why did you run away? Trying to upset your sisters, hm?" he said.

"What did you do to Jack?" Platinum cried. The dark man laughed evilly again and stepped to the side. There he was, Jack, lying on the ground, bruises and scars all over his body, tears in his clothing, and his staff was snapped in half. "Jack?" Platinum asked.

Jack looked up, wincing, and glared at her. "Look at what you've done, Platinum. Because of you, I'm going to die!" he shouted. Platinum took a step toward Jack and suddenly a hole opened up beneath her and she fell.

"JACK!" Platinum sat up, covered in cold sweat and breathing hard. She was under the shade of a tree, the sun shining through the leaves. She had fallen asleep. Jack, who was nearby and heard Platinum's cry, hurried to her side and knelt down next to her. "Platinum, what happened? What wrong?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Platinum explained her bad dream; the burning forest, the dark man, the wounded Jack, and falling through the hole.

Jack listened to every word. When she finished, Jack muttered something. Platinum, who had calmed down, raised an eyebrow. "Pitch. He's the Bogeyman and gives nightmare to everyone. Me and my friends locked him away a few months ago. How could he have escaped?" Jack said. Platinum stood and so did Jack. Platinum's legs were still wobbly from the dream, so she leaned against the tree. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out something.

A small blue star. He muttered something and the star glowed. He threw it on the ground and a portal opened where the star landed. Jack turned to Platinum and held out his hand. "Where are we going?" she asked, taking Jack's hand. They faced the portal.

"To the North Pole. I need to speak with the Guardians. And plus, there's no way I'm leaving you behind," Jack said, smirking and giving Platinum's hand a gentle squeeze. Platinum blushed. "You sound like Pearl," she said. Jack chuckled and, with Platinum by his side, jumped into the portal.

_North Pole_

The portal opened in North's workshop and Jack came through, followed by a dazed Platinum. She looked around in awe. Elves and yetis were building and testing toys and flying machines.

"Jack! What brings you here, my friend," says a thick, Russian voice. The two spirits looked over the spot North, aka Santa Clause, walking towards them. Jack stands and shakes hands with North. "Good to see you again, North. The reason I came is because we have an emergency. A big one," Jack says. He motions his head to Platinum. North was confused. Jack turned around to look at Platinum.

But she was gone.

"Platinum!? Where are you?" he called. Jack looked around, but Platinum was nowhere to be seen. "I swear that she came with me," he tells North. "Who?" North asked. Jack explained what has been going on; Platinum, the nightmare, and the feeling that Pitch has once again returned.

An hour later, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunnymund arrived at the workshop, for North sounded the alarm. They all gathered in the Globe Room, in front of the enormous Globe itself. Jack had spent his time waiting for the others by searching the Workshop for Platinum. By the time they appeared, Platinum still remained hidden.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Bunnymund asked. Jack once again explained what happen. Everyone gasped when he said that Pitch might have escaped. "My reaction exactly," North said.

"So this Platinum girl is the Spirit of Joy? And her sisters are Courage and Trust? Mate, if your making this up..." Bunnymund began. "I'm not!" Jack exclaimed.

"So... what is she like?" Tooth asked. Jack was about to respond when he saw a flash of white behind the Globe. He smirked and levitated off the ground.

"Well, you can ask her yourself," he said and flew over to the Globe. He held up finger, telling the others to wait. He flew behind the Globe and found Platinum.

"You okay?" he asked quietly. Platinum shook her head. "I'm scared," she whispered. Jack held out his hand. "Hey, they're friends. They won't hurt you," he said. To Jack, Platinum was a beautiful young spirit who still acted like a child. She acted exactly... like Jack. Platinum looked at Jack's hand and slipped her hand into Jack's. She stood and smirked. Then, she bolted into the air and turned into pure light along with Jack. They zipped around the Workshop, surprising the other Guardians. Jack was yelling at the top of his lungs as Platinum dragged him around. They finally stopped in front of the Guardians, the glowing stopped, revealing both spirits. Jack sat on the floor, dizzying and disoriented, while Platinum just leaned against one of the walls and smirked.

"Now that's what I call fun," she said. Jack shook his head and chuckled. "Yeah, as long as you don't try to run into things along with me," he said. Platinum helped Jack up. Jack turned to the Guardians.

"Everyone, this is Platinum. Platinum, the Guardians of Childhood," Jack said.


	4. Meeting the Guardians and Finding Love

**Hey guys! Purple here! Sorry it's been a very long time since I've written another chapter for this. School gets in the way with a lot of it. I would also like to thank my fans for encouraging to make more, especially Chie-Shire-Cat17. You rock!**

**Platinum: I'm really excited, Purple. Is there going to be romance?**

**Me: Yes. I'll try to put some in here.**

**Platinum: I really hope the fans like it. **

**Me: Why don't you go ahead and do the sign off before we begin?**

**Platinum: Bye Bye everyone! Enjoy the chapter! Like that?**

**Me: perfect. Now, do you want to help me pelt Jack with snowballs? **

**Platinum: This is going to be epic!**

Platinum looks from the Guardians to Jack then back to the Guardians. "Um... hi," she mutters. She quickly hides behind Jack, who chuckles. "Relax, they aren't going to hurt you," he whispers over his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you cha', sheila. I'm Bunny, you might know me as the Guardian of Hope and the Easter Bunny," Bunny says. He hops forward slowly so he doesn't scare Platinum more. He extends a paw. Carefully, Platinum shakes it. She comes out from behind Jack.

Tooth came next. "My name is Tooth. Guardian of Memories. And I must admit that both you and your teeth are just gorgeous," she said, gently opening Platinum's mouth to see her sparkling whites. Platinum tries to say something, but can't be heard because Tooth still had her mouth wide open. "Oh sorry, what did you say?" Tooth asked, letting go of her mouth.

"I said thank you. My sisters never told me that," Platinum says. She turns to Sandy, who waves and makes dreamsand images over his head. Platinum, to everyone surprise, understands everything. "It's an honor to meet you too, Sandy," she says.

North walks forward and shakes her hand. "I am Santa, but you call me North. Guardian of Vonder," he says, then added in a whisper, "And I think Jack here has real liking to you." Platinum giggles and blushes.

Jack steps forward. "And I, my dear Platinum, am Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun and Spirit of Winter and Mischief, at your service," he says, doing a slight bow. Platinum smiles.

"This... this is amazing. I've been trapped in the mansion in 300 years and now I get to meet you guys," Platinum says. Bunny raised an eyebrow. "What mansion? And what do you mean 'trapped'?" he asked.

Platinum shrugs and floats off ground. She flies up to a nearby railing and sits there. "After I became me, Diamond and Pearl took me to this abandon mansion that only immortals and believers can see, but it's still very well hidden. They told me I have stay there for a while. But a while turned out to be 300 years and now that I'm 315, I felt it was time to be free. But they still said no. So I left on my own and flew away. That's pretty much my story til now," she explains. She blinked back a tear. All she wanted to do was be free, even if that meant leaving the two people that loved her.

Jack flew up and sat down next to her. "So your a loner now?" he asked. Platinum nodded. "The last thing I want is being dragged back to that prison," she says. Her hand brushes against Jack's, sending a cold wave up her arm. But she didn't care. She liked Jack's company.

North claps his hands. "Now Platinum, before ve get to business, vould you like a tour of the vorkshop?" he asked. Platinum's eyes lit up and she and Jack flew down.

"That would be awesome!" she cried. North chuckled. "Jack you come too. Show her your favorite spots and stuff," he says motioning with his arm for the two spirits to follow.

North showed Platinum around the toy factory, while explaining how he brings wonder to kids. Platinum was surprised that the yetis made the toys. "The elves kinda act stupid and stuff, but North lets them believe that they make the toys," Jack whispers, pointing to a few on a table. One looked like a Christmas tree. Another plugged in a cord and the Christmas tree elf buzzed and shock. Platinum giggled and looked at Jack.

His blue eyes stared into her gray ones. Their faces were close enough that if one closed the distance, they would kiss. Seeing this, both spirits looked away, blushing, and a continued to follow North. Jack's hand once again brushed against Platinum's. This time Platinum linked their fingers. They looked down at there joined hands and blushed deeper. But they did not let go.

"Hey North," Jack called, catching the leaders attention. "I'm going to show Platinum my favorite spot. We'll be right back." North nodded. Still holding hands, Jack flew through a hatch on the roof, Platinum close behind.

The view was spectacular. It was dark and the moon was full and bright. Above their heads, the Northern Lights shined with greens, pinks, and blues. "Jack this is amazing. I can make light too, but this is just gorgeous," Platinum said. She let go of Jack's hand and flew up to a strand of light. She touched it and her hand glowed green. She pulled her hand away and a narrow strand of light followed.

Jack was is awe as Platinum danced through the air with the lights, almost like a ribbon dancer. She flew down to Jack and pulled him up to the lights. They danced through the lights as they reflected off their eyes and shimmering white hair.

"Do how do you like the North Pole, Platinum?" Jack asked while twirling the Joy Spirit.

"I feel like light, free and bright," she says. Jack grabs her hand and pulls her closer with a single twirl. They float in mid air, hands joined. They stared into each others eyes. They lowered themselves down to the roof.

When she realized the position they were in, Platinum blushed and lets go of Jack, taking a few steps back. "Um... thanks for showing me this... I had fun," she says. She give a small smile and turns to walk away, when something loops around her waist and pulls her back. She turns to see Jack looking deep into her eyes, fingers under her chin. He had used the curved end of his staff to pull Platinum back.

"What's up with you?" Platinum asked.

"You," Jack whispers and pressed his lips on her.


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE: MUST READ NOW!

**Dear Pearls, **

**THIS IS A VERY, VERY, VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE THAT PEARLS MUST READ!**

**I'm sorry if you guys thought this was a new chapter. But this is VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Starting now and ending April 3rd, there will be a voting on which of my stories get finished first. There are eight that I've made so far and another on FictionPress, which I'll be working on while the voting is going on. Until the deadline, NONE OF MY STORIES WILL BE UPDATED!**

**The voting is simple: pick THREE of my fanfictions for me to finish first and send me a PM on those three. On April third, I will count up the votes and put on my profile which have won and will be finished first. After those three are done, the three with the second most votes will get finished and then the rest will be finished.**

**To pick, you can either:**

**a) read all 8 and pick or...**

**b) read the summary and first chapter, then pick**

**THE VOTING STARTS NOW! REMEBER, SEND ME A PM ON WHICH THREE YOU LIKE BEST! THE VOTING ENDS APRIL 3RD AND YOU CAN ONLY VOTE ONCE! **

**GET YOUR VOTES IN BECAUSE TIME IS TICKING!**

**Oh, and I'll be working on some of the chapter of different stories just to keep prepared. Oh, and make sure you go to and look for me, Mew Sakura 35. And yes, I've changed my name to Sakura instead of Purple. If you look at my avatar, you'll see why. If you see me say Purple or Yellow, just ignore it. I now go by Sakura.**

**Good luck, and keep checking my profile for updates on which fanfictions are in the lead!**

**Your wonderful friend and author**

**~Mew Sakura35**

**P.S A little twist here. The one story with the fewest votes gets deleted and replaced.**


End file.
